Who is Christina Campbell?
by katie131925
Summary: When Dean was sent back in time he didn't expect to find his aunt there and he certainly didn't except her to tag along when he was sent back to his own time. Meet Christina Campbell, Mary's sister and aunt to the Winchester boys, stuck in a time that's not her own. (UNSURE IF WILL BE CONTINUED)


"So you're a hunter?" asked Samuel sitting in his chair with Mary and Dean in front of him. "Well, tell me something Mr. Hunter – You kill vampires with wooden stakes or silver?"

"Neither, you cut their heads off." Said Dean smiling a bit or was he smirking?

Mary smiled at his answer as he asked, "So did I pass your test"

"Yep." Answered Samuel while closing his book. "Now get out of my house."

"Dad!" Mary said angry.

"I don't trust other hunters, Dean. Don't want their help. Don't want them around my family."

"Knock it off, Samuel." Said a woman's voice as a woman similar to Mary walked in.

"He's a hunter."

"Who passed your little pop quiz, and now I'm inviting him to dinner." She turned to Dean and asked, "You hungry?"

"Starving." Said Dean.

"Good." She held out her hand to shake and continued. "I'm Deanna. You've met my husband Samuel and my other daughter Christina is out at the moment. Now wash up."

"Yeah, with that group." Said Samuel distastefully which all ignored.

"Wait, another daughter?" Dean asked Mary as Deanna left.

"Yeah, my younger sister Christina. She's a little bit of a rebel or at least she thinks so." Explained Mary as she went to sit down and eat.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I know you guys think I'm crazy." Said Dean to Samuel and Deanna.

"You seem like a really nice kid, Dean, but, yeah, you're crazy." Said Samuel.

"Yeah maybe. But I know where the bastards going to be. And I'm gonna stop it…."

Dean was about to say more to his grandparents when the sound of the front door opening and closing was sounded. They all looked to a door where a young girl stepped in about 18 or 19 years of age. She wore a tight short sleeve tie-die dress that stopped just above her knees. She had on purple tights and a long big light brow jacket that obviously wasn't hers with very high heels. Her hair was long sleek straight blonde at her waist with a purple band on her head and lastly she had piercing blue eyes that could tear you apart if that was possible.

"Christina. Where have you been?" asked Samuel in a low threatening voice.

"Maybe we should let her rest first, dear." Said Deanna sensing his mood.

"No I think now is a good time. Where. Were. You."

"Out." Was her simple reply as she walked past them towards her room. She didn't get very far because her father, Samuel grabbed her arm. She quickly yanked it away and went back to her room but not before looking back and giving Dean a piercing, curious look. And then she was gone.

"Sorry, you had to see that." Apologized Deanna.

Before Samuel could say something else Dean told them, "I am going to stop this once and for all."

With that said he walked out of the room they occupied and went to say goodbye to Mary.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you're going to save everyone? Is that it?" asked the demon in Samuel's body. "Well, I'll tell you one person that you're not gonna save."

He pulled out a knife and held it over his stomach as he said, "Your grandpappy."

With that he winked and plunged the knife into his stomach.

"No!" Deanna half yelled, half screamed as she ran out of her hiding spot to retrieve the gun. The demon's eyes turned its milky yellow and he turned towards her throwing his hand up sending power, dark power that sent her flying over the kitchen table.

He walked over to her as Dean struggled hard against that same power binging him to the wall and chair. Deanna crawled furiously towards the gun as her only hope of being saved when the demon walked up to her, leaning over and snapped her neck.

A strangled cry and scream of a young girl was sounded as the demon looked up to see Christina standing there frightened. They stared at each other for a second to long before she got a hold on her emotions and grabbed a knife from somewhere inside that same jacket on that same outfit from before.

Christina plunged at the demon a little hesitantly but was met with only air as she looked to see him gone. She turned behind her to feel her own fathers hand on her throat only it wasn't her father, it was the demon. She struggled in his grip but he only lifted her up into mid-air before throwing her to the wall like she was a rag doll.

She fell silent.

Dean got free of the strange power and ran over to the gun first, waving it around looking for the yellow eyed demon to find him gone. He then walked over to Christina and felt for a pulse, she was alive. He sighed in relief.

"Mary. Mary!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A car pulled up with Dean in the driver's seat as Mary and the Demon locked lips. They pulled apart as Dean rushed out with gun cocked and aimed. The demon looked at him with those yellow milky eyes then looked up towards the sky as black smoke erupted from its mouth.

The demon was gone and only Samuel's dead body remained.

Dean watched as life sprang back into John and he and Mary embraced. All Dean Felt was crappier than ever. A hand on his shoulder shook him out of his thoughts as he looked back over to come face to face with Castiel.

He looked past him to come eye to eye with Christina who looked pretty upset and angry. She started walking then ran over to them with a look of determination. She was inches away as her hands brushed on Dean's shoulder when they all disappeared.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Dean sat up in his bed of the motel as Castiel stood beside him.

"I couldn't stop any of it." He says. "She still made the deal. She still died in the nursery, didn't she?"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. You couldn't have stopped it." Said Castiel.

"Stopped what?" asked a shrill voice behind them. "Who are you? And where the hell am I?"

Both the men turned around to find a terrified girl, but not just any. It was Christina.

"Christina?" asks Dean not really believing she was actually here.

"You're not supposed to be here." Said Castiel as he extended his arm to tough her forehead.

She looked at his hand then at him and finally at Dean before grabbing his arm and twisting it back behind his back. She was about to push him up against a wall but he disappeared just as soon. Christina turned around quickly but didn't get a chance to make a move as Castiel was waiting.

He touched her forehead and then she fell unconscious to the ground.

"Cas!" yelled Dean as he ran over to her and made sure she was still breathing. "Send her back!"

"I can't." was his simple answer before changing the subject. "Destiny can't be changed, Dean. All roads lead to the same destination."

"Why did you send be back? And bring her here?"

"For the truth and now you know everything we do. She wasn't supposed to come."

"What the hell are talking about? Why won't you send her back!?" half yelled Dean.

Castiel moved his head to look at the empty bed that Sam previously occupied.

"Where's Sam?"

"We know what Azazel did to your brother. What we don't know is why—what's his endgame. He went to great lengths to cover that up."

"Where's Sam?" asked Dean again.

"425 Waterman." Answered Castiel.

Dean walked over to the door but stopped in front of Christina. As much as he didn't want to take care of another he knew that he had to. She's his mother's sister. She's his aunt, wow this was just too weird. He'll figure it out later but first Sammy. But she is still family.

He picked up her small form and set her down on his bed, covering her with a blanket before heading to the door.

"You're brother id headed down a dangerous road, Dean. And we're not sure where it leads. So stop it." Explained Castiel as he looked right at Dean saying, "Or we will."

With that said Dean walked out of the motel room scared for what he would find of his brother and scared for that young girl in his room, they're aunt.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So are you just going to stand there and tell me that everything is all good?" asked Dean to his brother.

They stood there in silence staring at each other. When Dean came in not a few minutes ago he expected to see the girl, Christina – his aunt but she wasn't there so maybe just maybe he thought, she was back where she ought to be. What he wasn't expecting was the knock on the motel room door.

He quickly composed himself and walked over to answer the door. It was only opened a crack when the person on the other side through it open pushing Dean up against the farthest wall. She held a knife in her hand that was currently held up against his throat with rage and fear in her blue piercing blue eyes.

Dean stared back ready to make his move of attack when he blinked getting caught up in her eyes. There was something there, something familiar and then with a sudden realization it made sense. He saw Mary in those eyes, he saw his mom in that girl and he knew that he couldn't hurt her. After all she still is his aunt and they were family.

Sam didn't see what Dean did though and pulled the girl off who turned and kicked him in the stomach making him stagger back but not fall. She turned to Dean making her jacket move with her movement. She was wearing the same clothing as last night and before.

Dean didn't move or make any indication of going to attack so she focused more on the other guy who was coming closer with anger. As he neared her she got ready with knife in hand to fight.

He made the first move, punching at her which she ducked and punched him back in the ribs. He faltered then ran at her like bull pushing her body up against a wall making her fall to the ground as he backed away.

She got up swiftly and moved to her right making him move to her right but just as quickly she changed directions and swiped at his arm with her left hand holding the knife. A few drops of blood dropped from his arm and then he looked up an even angrier look on his face. He kicked her hard in the leg making her fall to her knees as he held back his hand to give her a bone crushing punch.

While this all went on Dean stared at her transfixed by how much she looked like his mom. He couldn't seem to move as pain of loss filled him once again at the thought of his dead mother. Then like a miracle he snapped out of it as he saw what his brother was about to do to her.

"Sam! Stop!" he barked the order.

Sam looked to Dean with a questioning gaze as Christina watched them seeing her window of opportunity. She gripped her knife tighter and stood up grabbing him from behind holding the knife to his neck. It looked a little awkward as her head only peeked up from his shoulder.

"Take me back!" she yelled demandingly. "I don't want to hurt him, just put me back."

"Dean, what is she talking about?" asked Sam.

"I'm Dean Winchester and that is my brother Sam." Started Dean. "Sam meet Christina Campbell."

"What?" asked Sam shocked.

Dean looked into Christina's blue eyes and said, "Welcome to the future."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Put me back." She said again almost weakly.

"Just put the knife down and I'm sure Dean will explain everything." Sam said calmly.

She did as he asked and then stood there waiting as did Sam.

"Well I and an angel went for a nice visit to the 70's. Listened to some Sonny and Cher, smoked a little, and got drunk." Said Dean while walking over and pouring himself a glass. "Some "Back to the Future" crap happened and well here we are."

"Dean. You saw mom and dad?" said Sam.

"Yeah."

"So you're saying angels are real?" asked Christina a little shocked.

"Yeah." Said Dean taking a sip. "God too, even the devil. Lot good that does us."

"So why am I here then? I have to go back. I have to."

"Sorry, sister but I don't see that happening in – oh never."

"Dean." Said Sam.

"But you don't understand I need to go back. My parents… are dead." She said her voice cracking. "Mary needs me. My sister needs me. Please!?"

"Why can't Castiel send her back?"

"Well he said to be exact, "I can't."" Answered Dean.

"I can't?"

"Yeah, 'I can't'"

Sam turned and looked at her as did Dean.

"Wait you said Winchester, are you both family of John's?" she asked.

"Yeah he's our father and Mary's our mother. We're from the future which is where you are now." Said Dean.

"That means...That she's our aunt" said Sam at the exact time as Christina said, "I'm your aunt."

Just before Dean took another sip he said, "Wonderful, just wonderful."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"How do I know you're not lying?" asked Christina. "And if I'm in the future then where is Mary and John?"

Sam and Dean shared a look before Sam walked over to a bag and pulled out a brown leather bound book. He opened it and pulled out a small picture handing it to Christina. She took it in her hands and stared at it shocked.

There in the photograph was an older John and Mary with a small boy about four and a baby held in Mary's arms. On the back it read, "Mary, John, Dean, and baby Sammy."

"Where are they?" asked Christina as her eyes tear up.

"They're dead." Said Sam.

"Both of them?" asked Christina as she looked up at the two.

They nodded they heads and she looked down as tears fell silently from her cheeks.

"We'll give you a minute." Said Sam as he walked out of the room followed by Dean.

They began to talk quietly so that Christina wouldn't hear but what they didn't know was that she stood with door open a crack listening in on their conversation.

"This is a little messed up." Said Sam.

"Tell me about it." Responded Dean.

"What should we do? Take her to Bobby's?"

"That's about all we can do I mean imagine if the demons found out. They'd use her against us."

Sam was about to say more when his phone rung he talked for about a minute then hung up turning to Dean. "Someone needs our help."

"A case?" asked Dean

"Yeah."

"We'll drop her off at Bobby's then head over there." Said Dean about to walk away but Sam stopped him by saying, "Dean."

"Not now Sam we have enough to deal with."

With that they walked back to the room as Christina quietly sat back down on the bed.

"Listen, we're gonna take you to a friend of ours and it will be safe." Said Dean to her.

"No." she answered. "I'm coming with you."

"Are you now?"

"Yes or have you forgotten that I am a hunter too."

"Wait a hunter?" asked Sam.

"I'll tell you later." Said Dean to him.

"We're family." Said Christina. "And I know my sister, your mom and she wouldn't have wanted you both in this life. She hated it. I'm staying with you both, you owe me that much. You brought me here with nothing and you both are all the family I have got here. Let me stay until I can find a way back. Please."

They both looked at her and they both knew that she was too much like their mom for them to not let her come. After all she is their aunt no matter how young and they are family.

That's all that counts in the end, family.


End file.
